m21fandomcom-20200214-history
GRE TUNNEL WEST
User Access Login Username:neko Password: ren-gw>enable Password: ren-gw#sho run Building configuration... ! ! ! ADTRAN OS version 17.09.01.00.E ! Boot ROM version 17.01.01.00 ! Platform: NetVanta 3120, part number 1700601G2 ! Serial number LBADTN0945AL644 ! ! hostname "ren-gw" enable password encrypted 06e3 ! clock timezone -5-Eastern-Time ! ip subnet-zero ip classless ip default-gateway 198.204.51.53 ip routing ip domain-name "m21.net" ip domain-proxy ip name-server 192.168.2.77 192.168.1.77 ! ! no auto-config ! event-history on no logging forwarding logging forwarding priority-level info logging forwarding receiver-ip 198.204.81.11 no logging email ! service password-encryption ! username "foff" password encrypted "7027c0" ! ! ip firewall ip firewall stealth no ip firewall alg msn no ip firewall alg mszone no ip firewall alg h323 no ip firewall alg sip ! ! ! ! ! ! ! no dot11ap access-point-control ! ! ! ! ! ip dhcp-server database local ip dhcp-server excluded-address 192.168.2.23 ip dhcp-server excluded-address 192.168.2.24 ip dhcp-server excluded-address 192.168.2.47 ip dhcp-server excluded-address 192.168.2.77 ip dhcp-server excluded-address 192.168.2.200 192.168.2.210 ! ip dhcp-server pool "ren Computers" network 192.168.2.0 255.255.255.0 domain-name "m21.net" dns-server 8.8.8.8 4.2.2.2 netbios-node-type h-node default-router 192.168.2.1 tftp-server 72.248.0.35 ntp-server 130.88.200.6 option 66 ascii plcm.m21.net option 150 ip 72.248.0.35 ! ! ! ip crypto ! ! ! ! lldp transmit-interval 1200 lldp minimum-transmit-interval 300 ! ! vlan 1 name "Default" ! vlan 100 name "ren" ! ! interface loop 1 snmp trap link-status no ip address no shutdown ! interface eth 0/1 description ren Public Interface speed 10 ip address 198.204.51.54 255.255.255.252 ip access-policy Public no rtp quality-monitoring no shutdown no lldp send-and-receive ! ! interface switchport 0/1 description ren Computers no shutdown ! interface switchport 0/2 description Extra ren Computers spanning-tree bpdufilter enable no shutdown no lldp send-and-receive ! interface switchport 0/3 description Open Trunk spanning-tree bpdufilter enable no shutdown no lldp send-and-receive ! interface switchport 0/4 description ren Cameras no shutdown ! ! ! interface vlan 1 description ren Computers snmp trap link-status ip address 192.168.2.1 255.255.255.0 ip access-policy Computers no rtp quality-monitoring no shutdown ! interface vlan 100 description ren Office Public IPs snmp trap link-status ip address 198.204.92.65 255.255.255.240 no rtp quality-monitoring bandwidth 2000 traffic-shape rate 2000000 no shutdown ! ! interface tunnel 1 description Tunnel to stimpy ip address 192.168.100.2 255.255.255.252 ip mtu 1440 tunnel mode gre tunnel source vlan 100 tunnel destination 198.204.100.225 tunnel key 7590172 keepalive 90 5 bandwidth 2000 snmp trap link-status no shutdown ! ! ! ! ! ip access-list standard computers-ics remark NAT List Internet permit any ! ! ip access-list extended admin remark Admin Access permit tcp any any eq www log permit tcp any any eq telnet log permit tcp any any eq https log permit tcp any any eq ssh log ! ip access-list extended allow-stimpy remark Allow stimpy to ren ! ip access-list extended allow-internal-ren remark Allow Internal ! ip access-list extended ren-local-computers remark Allow Internal ! ip access-list extended ren-to-stimpy remark Allow to stimpy Public ! ip access-list extended web-acl-10 remark Allow SNMP to m21.net ! Implicit permit (only for empty ACLs) ! ip access-list extended web-acl-13 remark Allow to GRE ip access-list extended web-acl-9 remark Block to ren Public ! ip policy-class Computers allow list admin self allow list web-acl-13 allow list ren-local-computers self discard list web-acl-9 nat source list computers-ics address 198.204.51.54 overload ! ip policy-class "stimpy GRE Tunnel" ! Implicit discard ! ip policy-class "ren Public" allow list allow-internal-ren self allow list ren-to-stimpy ! ip policy-class Public allow list admin self allow list allow-stimpy allow list web-acl-10 ! ! ! ip route 0.0.0.0 0.0.0.0 198.204.51.53 ip route 192.168.1.0 255.255.255.0 tunnel 1 ! no ip tftp server no ip tftp server overwrite ip http server ip http secure-server ip snmp agent no ip ftp server ip ftp server default-filesystem flash no ip scp server no ip sntp server ! ! ! ! ! snmp-server contact "Mark Hynes" snmp-server contact phone "(212) 633-9130" snmp-server contact email "support@m21.net" snmp-server location "m21 ren" snmp-server enable traps snmp snmp-server community foff RW snmp-server community public RO snmp-server host 198.204.81.11 traps version 2c foff snmp ! ! ! ! no ip sip udp no ip sip tcp ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! line con 0 no login ! line telnet 0 4 login local-userlist password encrypted foff line-timeout 300 no shutdown line ssh 0 4 login local-userlist line-timeout 0 no shutdown ! sntp server 130.88.200.6 ! ! ! ! ! ! end ren-gw# ren-gw#sho ver ADTRAN OS version 17.09.01.00.E Mainline Version: M04 Checksum: 77A6FA04 Built on: Fri Sep 24 13:16:12 2010 Upgrade key: 6401e82e0e1wweac78f69dac4982940335 Hardware version D Boot ROM version 17.01.01.00 Checksum: F057 Built on: Thu Dec 06 12:04:14 2007 Copyright © 1999-2010, ADTRAN Platform: NetVanta 3120, part number 1700601G2 Serial number LBADTN0945AL688 Flash: 33554432 bytes DRAM: 64946175 bytes ren-gw uptime is 4 weeks, 4 days, 6 hours, 55 minutes, 20 seconds System returned to ROM by Other Current system image file is "NV3120A-17-09-01-00-E.biz" Primary boot system image file is "NV3120A-17-09-01-00-E.biz" Backup boot system image file is "NONVOL:/9700601-2A170502.biz" Primary system configuration file is "startup-config" ren-gw#